


Countryside

by scarlettsneaux



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsneaux/pseuds/scarlettsneaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are plenty of pretty girls in Tokyo wearing make up and such, but he never expected to find a girl covered in mud and he still found her pretty cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countryside

**Author's Note:**

> vocaloid is not mine

Fourteen years old Kagamine Len was going to spend his summer vacation at a certain countryside. Since his older siblings are on holidays as well, of course they were going to tag along and accompany their pouting-all-the-time little brother who sat on the back seat.

 

"I don't want to go to Grandma's house," he said, protesting, "What's so good about river and farm and all of that boring things?"

 

"C'mon, Len! It's been years since we last stayed over at Grandma's. Who knows what change had happened there?" his oldest brother, Yohio, tried to ensure him while trying to keep his eyes on the road. Len clicked his tongue, still disagreed with his brother opinion. Its not like he hated their grandmother, he just couldn't stand the tremendously tranquil life in the country. He remembered the previous holidays where he went there, and it was complete boredness.

 

"I bet it will be the same as last time. Its a conserved area, after all. Do you think they will build Disneyland there?" he asked in sarcasm.

 

Fed up by his little brother's whining, the second child Yuu decided to speak up,

 

"Stop complaining and just enjoy the trip, Len! Besides, it's obvious you'll get bored if you just stay in the room all day, you gotta explore every corner of the village and maybe you'll find something!" he remarked, recalling about how the boy was refusing his every effort to took him outside. That time Len was only nine and pretty stubborn. He would never listen to anyone once aggravated because of his unfulfilled wish.

 

"Like what? Horned beetle?" he snorted. Yohio and Yuu were no doubt insects fancier. Thanks to that long time ago vacation they caught a bunch of horned beetle and started to get this obsession towards rare insect.

 

Yuu shifted his eyes to the spionage, making eye-contact with him through the mirror,

 

"Well, maybe you could find something more interesting. Like a cute girl, for example?"

 

Len nearly bursted up at his drivel and just giving a ridiculed look,

 

"Hey, I heard country girls are pretty sweet and cute, you know!" Len's facial expression made Yuu exclaimed further. Yohio laughed, not meant to make fun of his oldest little brother,

 

"Yeah, what Yuu said might be right, Len. Just enjoy the nature and maybe you'll get into a fated meeting."

 

Len snickered, "That's just ridiculous," there were plenty of pretty girls at Tokyo. Why would he bothered to look for someone far out of town? The blue eyed boy never thought to had a long distance relationship and honestly, he just couldn't trust people easily.

 

As he drifted off during the trip they finally arrive at the destination around evening, the elder family welcomed them with warm hospitality. Everything settled down and they finally got some time to rest.

 

Len sighed on his spreaded futon. While Yohio and Yuu were sleeping like logs he was completely awake even after two hours of shutting his eyes. There were too much crickets out there and his brother's snores didn't help at all.

 

Geez.

 

In the morning Yuu started to yell right on his ear, making annoyed groans escaped his lips while he was trying to cover his hearing. But the boy was persistent and kept being such a racketeer.

 

"Wake up, Len!! Didn't you say you want something exciting?!" Yuu kicked his legs and took the pillow from his head,

 

"Argh! Fine!" Len sat up, giving his brother a frustated look. Yuu told him that breakfast had ended some minutes ago and they will wait for him to take his first before left for fishing. Len went to the bathroom and didn't stop sulking until he came to catch up with them.

 

"Hey, where's your fishing rod?" Yuu asked.

 

"I didn't say I will fish," he stated plainly. Yohio laughed halfheartedly when Yuu shot him with this 'man, you sucks' glare. Regardless Len was trailing behind them in the end because he himself didn't really know where to go.

 

They took the route towards the river nearby, passed some series of vegetable plantation until they had to walk across a spacious paddy field. Instead of lush green they found the field was entirely filled with the color of pallid yellow and some people were around to harvest the rice.

 

"Yohio- _nii_ , do you want to try harvesting rice next time?" Yuu suddenly asked. Yohio turned back to them,

 

"Sure. How about you, Len?" he tilted towards him.

 

"No."

 

The older male sniggered, "I guess you will say so."

 

"Rin- _chan_! Could you help me a moment here, dear?" a woman voice heard with a distressed tone. Those boys were looking to the direction of the voice, didn't know that owner of the called name was not far from them.

 

"Yes, Mother!" a girl answered. Her voice was strong as she walked with her mud covered boots. She stopped at the sight of three unfamiliar faces in front of her, bowed for a bit and smiling lightly, "Are you tourists?"

 

Yohio responded her warm attitude and said, "Not really. We're on summer vacation and staying at our grandma's house."

 

"Did you mean Grandma Kagamine?" somehow she looked more enthusiast.

 

"Yeah," Yohio's nod followed by her excitement,

 

"That's great! I've been waiting for Grandma Kagamine's  grandchild to come! She always said that one of her grandchild resembles me so I got really curious."

 

"Rin- _chan_! What are you doing there?"

 

The girl, Rin, peeked through them to see her mother looking at her right now. Her eyes analyzed those three blonde haired boys, slightly consternated when her eyes met with the one with shortest height from the three.

 

Len turned away his gaze from her, a faint blush tumbled his cheeks. That short haired girl was wearing standard farming attire, with mud all over her boots, hand and there were some smeared on her visage.

 

With such a mess on her appearance at the moment, was it weird for Len to find her pretty cute?

 

"I would like to talk more but I've got some works to do. Please excuse me," she bowed one more time before approaching her mother. Len stared at her for a while, watching the girl as she talked and helped the older woman at her side and didn't notice that Yohio was saying something about they should get going.

 

"Len!" Yuu shouted at him, realizing his little brother stood still in the same place. If only he didn't look back maybe he will left behind.

 

The boy suddenly snapped out and catch up to them, receiving heavy sigh from Yuu because of his lack of awareness.

 

"Yohio- _nii_ , I changed my mind," some minutes later the youngest boy said out of the blue, "Let me try harvesting the rice too."

 

**_Owari_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Then Yuu started to fall for Rin as well and snatched her away from Len. lol
> 
>  
> 
> OMG I write just to keep myself write something in English so I could keep improving since I'm really bad at it. And the story itself I made after getting some prompts at the random prompt generator site.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave some comments if you find any mistake! Bye!


End file.
